


Script writing practice

by Super_un_stable



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Screenplay/Script Format, practice, script practice, scripting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_un_stable/pseuds/Super_un_stable
Summary: I wanna be a script writer maybe. I guess it's good to practice(I'm lazy so updated will be hella stretched)Also it’ll be multiple fandoms and such. I’ll just write what comes to mindalso ALSO! This is always open for criticism and suggestions! I wanna get better duhhh
Kudos: 3





	Script writing practice

Open scene: gumball is alone on screen watching tv

Anais walks down the stairs, going to the front door

GB: hey! Ya wanna watch tv with me and make fun of bad acting and low budget projects?

A: cant. Hanging out with Jamie today

Anais leaves saying : I’ll talk to you later

Darwin’s walks in from kitchen. 

(AN: Darwin is in black dapper shoes and a small black bow tie. Looking anxious and busy)

GB: hey dude. Wanna-

Darwin interrupts him

DW (talking fast): can’t! I’m gonna be late for a date with Carrie! 

Darwin walks out the door: I gotta go, talk to ya later!

Darwin leaves

Gumball sighs and crosses his arms looking down. 

Nicole and Richard come from down the stairs. Holding hands.

(AN: Richard has a bandaid wrapped around his head with a bruise peaking out)

Gumball gets happier by their entrance.

GM: oh guys! Y’all busy cause I have this coupon tha-

Nicole interrupts him. 

NC: sorry sweetheart! Your dad slipped on a puddle in this fancy restaurant when we were gazing at it and imagining what’d it be like to afford to go there, and then he slipped on an unmarked puddle and so we don’t sue they gave us a whole free meal! 

Nicole giggles. 

NC: we’d invite y’all but we really don’t wanna! So just hang out with each other until we get back!

(AN: Richard is opening the door while she is talking)

GB: but they lef

Richard and Nicole leave before he can finish. 

Gumball sighs heavily.

Gumball thinks to himself

GM: hmmm..well I guess I can call penny, I’m sure we can hang out 

Gumball gets off the couch and walks to the phone. He dials penny’s number and waits for her to pick up. 

He waits 

Penny picks up. 

GB: hey penny! I was just wondering if-

Penny: sorry gumball. I can’t! I’m really busy! My moms in the hospital.

GB: oh no what happened!

PY: uhhh don’t you remember? I told you this yesterday..

*flashback*

(AN: they are over the phone in the same place)

Penny: so my mom got in this awful accident and 

(AN: penny keeps talking but is muffled out by gumballs music)

Gumball, listening to music by having and ear bud in his sleeve and leaning into his hand: uh huh, uh huh, uh huh

*end of flashback* 

GB with a guilty face and tone: oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Penny, unpleased: right. Well I’ll talk to you later, k? Love you 

(AN: gumball still prolongs his yeah as penny talks)

Penny hangs up

GB gives long and exaggerated sigh all the way back to the couch. 

gumball dumps into the couch face down. His sigh is muffled by the couch.

He lifts his head up. 

GB: everyone’s busyyyyyyyyy

He sits up.

GB: there’s gotta be something I can do...


End file.
